Docteur, mon coeur va mal
by Edie SilverWhip
Summary: Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un petit trio tout croustillant ... Quand votre médecin de bord est malade,c' est normal d'en appeler un autre. Mais quand l'autre est TRÈS TRÈS casse-bonbons mais qu'il fait battre votre coeur alors que vous craquez pour une autre personne en plus... Comment faire ? (petite dédicace à une personne qui se reconnaîtra ... Bon anniv' en avance )
1. 1 Une bien mauvaise nouvelle

**POV : Sanji **

Ce matin là, je me levai en silence pour me glisser dans la cuisine préparer le repas de nos malades mentaux (Sauf mes mellorines, cela s'entend !). Je m'attendais à voir Luffy débarquer comme un malade mais le premier sur la chaise devant la table fut Zoro. Avec des cernes. Pas bon signe du tout, ça !

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-J'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de Chopper. Il n' a fait que gémir.

-Ah ? … Il a peut-être fait un mauvais rêve.

-SANJIIIIIIIIIII ! VIENS ICI !

Je soupirai et allai vers celui qui avait poussé ce cri. Luffy tenait Chopper dans ses bras en hurlant comme un fou.

-Un verre d'eau ! Il est bouillant !

Sans me poser de questions, j'obéis et lui tendis un verre d'eau fraîche. On était tous penchés au dessus du petit renne lorsque Nami se mit à perdre les pédales. Chopper tentait vainement de se relever mais il ne pouvait pas et ce, sous sa forme humaine ou animale…

**POV : Zoro**

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je restais planté comme une algue perdue (ce que je suis en un sens d'après Love-Cook, non ?) en regardant Chopper suer et Nami crier comme une folle lorsque je lançai :

-Calme-toi. Il faudrait trouver un vétérinaire, non ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de réagir que je sentis une claque élastique bien appuyée. LAISSEZ-MOI ME REVEILLER, MERDE !

-Chopper est un humain ! K'so Zoro !

Alors là, première nouvelle ! Chopper, un humain !

-Bon, ben un médecin !

Ce fut à Robin de partir d'un rire nerveux glaçant. Elle me fixait d'un air « **Ferme-la ou j'enfonce ton sabre tellement profond dans ton cul que celui qui le retirera sera nommé le Roi Arthur** » *. Je déglutis et tentai de lui rendre ce regard mais avec en plus une lueur prédatrice mais, je loupai mon coup.

- Je connais une personne capable de nous aider.

C'est en baillant qu'Usopp nous annonça la nouvelle.

- Et je sais où la trouver …

**POV : Inconnu **

Lorsque je me levai ce matin, j'eu la drôle d'impression qu'aujourd'hui serai un jour spécial… Je me souvins d'avoir laissé mon Den Den Mushi à un des Mugiwara. Tant mieux… Je souris (ce qui eut pour effet de faire trembler mon second de tous ses membres) et m'affalai sur le fauteuil du salon. Oui, un jour TRES spécial.

**POV : Sanji**

Attends … Usopp ? Connaître un médecin ? Au sourire que fit Nami à sa moitié, je sus que ça allait chier. Il alla chercher le Den Den puis, s'éloigna pour parler à voix basse. Chopper gémissait mais j'arrivais à entendre quelques bribes de paroles.

-Han… Non, pas autant que ça. Ca l'est mais si tu viens que demain, Ope-San … Tu … ? Bon. A bientôt.

Il raccrocha et vint vers nous d'un air détaché.

-Il fait ses valises. En attendant, il faut porter Chopper à l'infirmerie et le couvrir.

Brook obéit. Je regardais Chopper, si petit dans ses bras et soupirai. J'avais un très mauvais pré-sentiment ….

**POV: Inconnu **

J'étais en train de m'abandonner au plaisir de la lecture lorsque mon Den Den sonna

-Allo ?

-Allo, je suis bien chez …

-Ouais. C'est toi, Sogeking ?

-Oui. On a un problème …

-Votre médecin de bord est malade.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-C'était ou ça ou votre médecin est dépassé par une trop grande tâche. Sinon, vous ne m'auriez pas appelé. Il est froid ?

-Non, non …

-Est-ce qu'il est au bord de la mort ?

- Han… Non, pas autant que ça.

-C'est grave au point que j'aie à me déplacer ?

**-**Ca l'est mais si tu viens que demain, Ope-San …

-Te casse pas la tête. Je prends mon matos. Couvrez le malade et ne le touchez pas.

-Tu ?...

-Ouais, j'arrive.

-Bon. A bientôt.

Je raccrochai. Je pris vite mes instruments chirurgicaux et autres médicaments et avertis Bepo de notre détour. Puis, je me posai sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague. Je présentais que ma mission allait avoir des côtés assez casse-couilles. Je repris mon livre après deux minutes de réflexions et me perdit dedans.

**POV : Nami **

Pendant que je regardais Chopper suer dans son lit, si petit entre ces draps blancs, je pensais à celui qui devait venir et aux deux autres énergumènes. Allaient-ils s'entendre ou se déchirer* comme pas possible à grands coups de sabres et de pieds ? J'avais peur de penser à la suite. Mais si pour sauver Chopper, il fallait un troisième taré dans l'équipage, alors, qu'il vienne !

…

*Référence : What the Cut spécial vidéos russes, un putain de bon épisode. La phrase original est lorsque il parle de la vidéo « Everyday I'm Drinking ».

*se déchirer : en Marseillais, ce défoncer, se battre jusqu'au sang.

Voilà, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu. Petite mention spéciale à une Yaoiiste débutante, une assez bonne amie qui aime elle aussi Sanji (mais préfère le Sanji-Ace). Ma Lokie, cette mention est pour toi ^^ Et mention à TOUTES les Yaoiistes de ce monde … BANDE DE FOLLES, JE ME SENTIRAI SI SEULE SI JE NE VOUS SAVAI PAS COMME MOI !


	2. 2 Un nouvel arrivant Pas commode

**POV Sanji :**

Depuis l'appel, tout le monde était anxieux. Nami ne bougeait pas, Robin s'était comme transformé en monstre, Luffy restait silencieux (chose ô combien rare) et Zoro gardait les yeux fermés comme pour ne pas voir la réalité. Le seul à avoir l'air normal était Usopp. Il réparait ses lunettes. Trois heures s'étaient écoulées quand on entendit un son formidable non loin du bateau. Nous nous ruâmes dehors pour voir une sorte de tourelle émerger de l'eau avec un homme dessus. Il tenait un sac, un sabre et son manteau flottait au gré du vent. Je le reconnus sans même avoir à entendre son nom ou le voir de près … Et je sus que ça allait être le commencement de gros ennuis …

**POV Zoro :**

Merde ! Le type qui se tenait devant nous aussi assurément n'avait RIEN, mais du tout, d'humain. Ce psychopathe allait soigner notre médecin ? D'accord. Mais qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour autre chose qu'aider Chopper. C'est alors que Luffy se mit à gueuler :

- Mais t'es le gars de Shabaody ! Tr …

**POV Law :**

-Trafalgar Law. Pour vous servir. Où est le malade ?

J'avais pas l'habitude de dire « pour vous servir » mais si je voulais me faire accepter pour le reste de la semaine, voir du mois à passer avec eux … Il allait falloir que je rabatte un peu mon caquet* et mette ma fierté de côté pour pas me faire gicler (NdA : Sans mauvais jeux de mot …) fissa.

-Puis-je monter à bord ?

-Ouaip, me lança Mugiwara. Juste toi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon équipage m'attendra sur une île non loin de là …

Je montai à bord pour voir le jeune patient. Je l'examinai pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de dire :

- C'est une infection courante en mers … Je pourrai le traiter seulement si je reste avec vous le temps qu'il aille mieux mais il ne guérira que sous sa forme humaine …

-J-Je peux … Me retransf… former.

-C'est mieux. Tu guériras plus vite ainsi.

Il se retransforma et je pus commencer, non sans avoir mis les autres à la porte, à le soigner…


End file.
